El mejor regalo
by Mily de Cullen
Summary: El aniversario de Alice y Jazz se acerca y Bella busca el regalo perfecto para la pareja perfecta. Mal resumen, linda historia. Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**

 **Dissclaimer: ni los personajes, ni la música me pertenecen. La trama es mía. Mi trabajo lo realizo por diversión sin ánimo de lucro alguno.**

Se removió incomoda en el sillón.

¿Por qué planear un regalo para ''la gran fiesta'' era tan difícil?

La gran fiesta era como Alice Cullen llamaba a su fiesta de aniversario con Jasper, solo sucedía cada 10 años. en un aniversario normal solo se comprarían regalos ellos mismos, pero, con el objetivo de festejar otra década Alice había decidido que toda la familia les festejaría a ellos y prepararía sorpresas y regalos.

Alice no podía interferir, pero eso sí, la fiesta debía ser a lo grande.

Este año Bella tendría la desfortuna de participar.

Edward le había dicho que con un regalo sería suficiente, ella pensó que sería fácil. Pero no.

Al subir las escaleras se encontró a Alice con una mirada esperanzada diciéndole que esperaba que su regalo fuera perfecto, con una tierna sonrisa se despidió y allí todo se complicó.

Jasper al fin apareció, bajando las escaleras tan rápidamente que apenas y pudo verlo.

-Hola Bells… ¿Qué sucede? Te siento nerviosa… ¿acaso no has ido a cazar y mueres de sed y te da miedo matar a todo el pueblo?

-¿Qué? Amm no, Jazz, quiero hacerte una pregunta

-¿una pregunta? Está bien, dime

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Alice?

-esa no me la vi venir

-Pe-perdón si no quieres contestarla es-está bien

-tranquila Bells, no es nada malo es… solo que hace mucho que no recuerdo eso…veras…

Jazz pov

-¿me contaras?

-claro Bells, pero ¿para qué quieres saber?

-se aproxima la gran fiesta, y quiero hacer algo que vi con Rene hace mucho tiempo, para eso quería saber recuerdos de ustedes, pero como no creí obtener muchos me conformaba con el cómo se conocieron

-te diré todos los recuerdos que quieras.

-¿enserio? ¡Gracias Jazz! ¡Eres Genial!

-veamos…acababa de huir de María y el ejército junto a Peter y a Charlotte, estuve un tiempo con ellos, hasta que decidí tomar mi propio rumbo hacia Philadelfia por el año de 1948, había algo que me llamaba desde allí, al llegar fui recibido por una fuerte tormenta y, para guardar apariencias entre en una cafetería que parecía no estar tan atestada de humanos y no parecía ser tan…sofocante, al entrar me quede paralizado, en una mesa situada en la esquina del café, había una hermosa hada pero que era nada más y nada menos que una hermosa vampiresa, se acercó hasta a mi dando sus gráciles saltos, como si estuviera bailando hacia a mí, y lejos de ponerme a la defensa, sentí algo que nunca más había sentido, algo que es llamado amor, irradiaba de ella, irradiaba de mí, y justo cuando la vi a los ojos supe que había encontrado lo que tanto busque, y con las palabras que ella dijo supe que ella también me estaba buscando ``Me hiciste esperar por mucho tiempo…'' y lo único que atine a decir por haber cometido tal error fue un torpe ''lo siento señorita'' pero bueno ya nada importo cuando ella me ofreció su mano que tome sin dudar y comenzamos un rumbo hacia nuestra nueva vida.

-que linda historia Jazz... ¿algún otro recuerdo…?

-emm…cuando llegamos con los Cullen…

-¿me quieres contar?

-está bien….cuando encontramos a los Cullen. O más bien estuvimos frente a una de sus casas tenía miedo, y se lo hice saber a Alice, recuerdo perfectamente mis palabras "Alice…¿y si no aceptan un monstruo como yo?, mejor ve tu sola, te deseo lo mejor, ten suerte" y ella solo me sonrió y simplemente me dijo "ellos te aceptaran Jazz, lo he visto" y como si fuera un niño pequeño recuerdo que le pregunte qué pasaría si no era así y ella simplemente me dijo "pues, buscaremos a otra familia, si es así ellos no son lo suficientemente buenos para tenernos allí" yo…recuerdo que me sentí sorprendido, los buscamos por mucho tiempo ella tenía la ilusión de estar con esa familia, supongo que alguna duda vio en mi cara que me dijo "Jazz, no me importa quién me rechace, o a quien pierda, mientras tu estés a mi lado seré feliz"

-awww ustedes dos tiran amor….creo que con eso me basta para el regalo Jazz.

-¿segura? Pues bueno, suerte con tu regalo Bells no me decepciones ni a mí ni a Alice

Nadie pov

Más presión aun….

Y con ese pensamiento Bella partió hacia el barrio del arte, escultores, ingenieros, pintores, cantantes, actores…todos buscando una oportunidad. Pero ella sabía exactamente a quien buscar. O más bien a quienes.

J&A J&A J&A J&A J&A Días Después J&A J&A J&A J&A J&A

Sorprendente. Fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de todos los envidiosos estudiantes que eran sus compañeros en el instituto en el que ingresaron en Alaska.

Toda la gente del pueblo en el que se encontraban fue invitada y por el morbo de conocer la casa de los huraños Cullen. Todo ser humano que se enteró de la fiesta estaba allí, no faltaba nadie.

Y sin duda las miles de personas no podían disimular su asombro. Vamos, ni los vampiros que estaban allí podían disimular.

Isabella Swan había hecho un gran trabajo.

En el cielo, los fuegos artificiales que acababan de prender, rebelaban extrañas y lindas formas, como una taza de café, un corazón con zapatillas de Ballet, un corazón con armas, estos dos corazones juntos, una mansión y lo más lindo, un par de manos tomadas entre sí, y sobre ellas un lindo "Alice y Jasper".

Del otro lado del jardín, había un mural, donde había pinturas de una cafetería en Philadelfia en la cual se observaba un día lluvioso y una pequeña hada, tomada de la mano de un fuerte general, caminando juntos hacia una mansión donde se observaba un oso, una muñeca como de porcelana, un ángel, un doctor, y un emo. Bajo estos resaltaba, "siempre juntos, nosotros los Cullen"

Y donde antes se encontraba una manta cubriendo algo, ahora se observaba una fuente que en la punta tenía una estatua de Alice y Jasper, y en los lados tallados se encontraban cafés, zapatos de ballet, armas, una mansión, y corazones formando un camino hacia la palabra futuro

Alice no pudo más, apenas vio esto se abalanzo hacia Bella, parecía como si fuera a llorar. Cosa que aunque no fuera posible hacia que las personas humanas pensaran que esa era la mejor familia del mundo.

-Gracias Bella, fue el mejor regalo que alguien me pudo dar.

Y con esas palabras la tensión de Bella de las últimas semanas desapareció

-A cambio te llevare de compras, tranquila Jazz paga.

Y con esas palabras de Alice, Bells perdió su felicidad recibiendo solo una sonrisa reluciente de Jazz que solo alzo su pulgar.

Al menos ellos son felices…pensó Bella antes de verse arrastrada por su familia pasa seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

¿Fin?

N/A este fic lo hice el dia de mi cumpleaños (hace dos dias) algo me dice que es de buena suerte. deseme suerte en el concurso lectoras mias. Besos, nos vemos a la otra.

pd: tal vez haga algo sobre lo que paso en la fiesta y el dia de compras con Alie Cx


End file.
